IRON MAGE
by Lo0onylei
Summary: day before their wedding Tony's fiancee was found dead which left Tony devastated and broken. Only thanks to Steve's endless guidance and care that Tony manage to move on. Now, sixteen years later visitors arrived reopening past wounds, revealing the mystery behind his lover's death and finding out about his son Harisson.
1. Chapter 1

IronMage

summary: A day before their wedding Tony's fiancee was found dead which left Tony devastated and broken. Only thanks to Steve's endless guidance and care that Tony manage to move on. Now, sixteen years later visitors arrived reopening past wounds, revealing the mystery behind his lover's death and finding out about his son Harisson.

#1

Steve's heart filled with overwhelming happiness as the tower was filled with loud chatter and joyous laughter. It's been five years now since the team was first put together in order to fight and save earth from alien invasion .

His chest clenched painfully remembering what had happened to Tony during the invasion. Until now he could feel still feel the dread and emptiness he felt at that time as he watched Tony save Clint from being hit by one of the aliens blazing guns taking the bullets himself and shattering his entire armor. He would never forget the shocked on Tony's face as he realized what had happened. And as it quickly turned into fear and panic when he was surrounded and grabbed by ten aliens. Before anyone could do anything to help him Tony was suddenly engulfed by a blinding light then he disappear into thin air.

Steve had a vague idea of what happened after. All he could remember was him shouting in rage as he charged towards their enemies. Clint was shouting Tony's name over and over again as he too charged towards the aliens that took Tony away. Natasha right behind him. He could hear the Hulk's outrage roar as he throw the aliens like a rag dolls. Sam and Rhodey zooming through the sky frantically searching for Tony. And Wanda, she was floating in the air red strings of her magic lashing out viciously.

The fight didn't take too long with their combine effort. Though none of them could really feel their victory when Tony was still missing and most likely presumed dead.

But none of them want to believe that Tony was really gone. None of them gave up. After the battle they all agreed to return to the tower and plan on how to find and rescue Tony.

Steve could say that it was the longest and most frustrated weeks of his life. They've been searching for over a week already to no success. Everyone in the tower was tense and subdue, even JARVIS.

After three agonizing weeks they were all alerted by JARVIS of Tony's sudden appearance inside the penthouse with an unknown individual.

Without a second thought they all rush towards the penthouse feeling relieve and wary at the same time.

They were all astonished and heart broken when they arrived inside the penthouse and saw Tony's condition. His clothes were tattered and matted with dried blood. His body was covered with bruises and wounds. But the most shocking change at all was he look a lot younger than when the last time they saw him.

According to Vision the unknown individual that appeared with Tony that Tony was already de aged when he saw and save Tony from the clutches of the aliens. And that it was irreversible.

#0;

Tony's recovery was a touch and go. The first few months had been difficult. Tony suffered from nightmares almost every time he fell asleep. He didn't want to be alone and always cling to Steve as much as possible. But the presence of the team who decided to remain in the tower to look out for Tony was a huge help. Specially Clint who become an over protective older brother to Tony. And five years later and the two was inseparable.

And looking at them now he was very much thankful to have them in his life. When he first woke up since they had thawed him he felt so lost and alone. But then Director Fury presented him with Howards last will and guardianship papers of one Anthony Edward Stark.

And the very first moment he laid eyes on that babbling, smart and sweet young man he knew right there and then that he would forever cherish, care and love Tony like he was his own.

He was saddened and disappointed when along the way he discover Howard's emotional abused and neglect towards his only son.

There are times he wanted to go back in the past and punched Howard for how he had treated Tony. He couldn't understand what had happened but Howard definitely change since he had gone missing.

#0;But despite every challenges and obstacles that Tony had face he remain the sweet, brave and selfless young man that he had first met a long time ago. That's why the entire team, their whole family love and cherish him. Even Director Fury was over protective of him. He was their center who joined them all together as one.

He had no idea how long he had been sitting there staring at Clint and Tony wrestling playfully when JARVIS spoke up pulling him from his thoughts.

" Sir, a group of people is downstairs requesting to speak to you. They said that it was of most important. And to inform you that they are Master James' friends,''

JARVIS informed them hesitation clear from his voice at the mention of James name.

As soon as Tony heard James name his body froze, his pain filled eyes searched for Steve frantically as he clutched his chest tightly. Steve was immediately by his side instructing him to take a deep breath when he saw him starting to have a panic attack. Clint hovering beside them while the others around them tense and immediately on alert and worried and confused as to what had caused Tony's distress.

'' Breath Tony, come on, in out. You can do it. Calm down sweetheart,'' Steve instructed as he pulled Tony towards his chest knowing that Tony would easily calm down every time he hear and feel his heartbeat.

Tony took a shuddering breath as he clutched Steve's shirt tightly. '' Ja-James,'' he gasped with a choked sob.

'' I know love, Why don't you rest here for a bit while we go and talk to them?'' Steve suggested as he help Tony lay on the couch.

But the younger man shook his head in disagreement " No, please I want to meet them. They are Ja-James friend. He would want me to welcome his friends?"

Steve frown as he looked at him worriedly " are you sure!"

"Yes. Please da," Tony replied hopefully. And Steve knew he could never deny Tony anything. Specially every time he called him Da. It made Steve's heart warm and happy.

"Ok. J , bring them here. Also inform Director Fury of what is happening," instructed Steve as he sit beside Tony and gesture for the other to do the same.

He saw the look Clint was giving him and he knew he needed to explain to them later about James.

"I already did inform Director Fury,Captain. ETA ten minutes. And our guest is on their way up here with Ms. Potts,"

"Thanks. Could you delay them for a bit J?" requested Tony hesitantly. He knew the others wanted to know what's going on and who James is,

"As you wish sir," replied the AI

"Tony?" Steve inquired concerned when he saw how nervous he is

Tony look at his family uncertainty " Ja-James," he started ignoring the twinge of pain in his heart every time James was brought up.

"Tony, you don't need to do this now," Steve reassured. "They will understand," he knew how hard it is for him to talk about James.

" I want to. James, he is was my fiancee,"

The others stared at him in shock. None of them knew what to say. No one expected that news.

'' Fiancee?'' a bewildered Thor asked. Since when does Tony had a fiancee? And why no one knew about him?

'' what happened? '' Natasha asked calmly but the tight clenched of her fist told otherwise. " did he left? That's why your upset?"

Steve nodded to Thor but shook his head to Natasha '' James, I never once doubt how much he love Tony. He was the one who saved Tony in Afghanistan. Until now I really don't know how but I'm just glad that he did,''

"He wouldn't tell me too," Tony added giving Steve a thankful smile when he take over as he realised he couldn't really talk anymore.

''but where is he now?" asked Sam '' something happened right?'' he added

Steve took a deep breath as he pushed away the memory of that night all those years ago. '' a day before their wedding, he. . He was found dead. . Murdered outside their own home. Tony," Steve voice cracked as he pulled Tony into his arms when he saw him shudder at the reminder of what happened that dreadful night.

'' Sorry to interrupt Captain, but might I suggest to move them now? Director Fury and Agent Coulson has already arrive and Miss Potts is starting to get agitated with the delay,'' JARVIS interjected politely

''of course J,'' Steve agreed as Tony pulled away to make himself presentable. A minute later the elevator door opened admitting their visitors at the same time Director Fury and Agent Coulson emerged from the entrance where the quinjet landed.

Steve stood up with everyone to welcome their guest but before anyone could say anything Tony gasp as he stared at the one person he thought he would never see again "Lily,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Steve stood up with everyone to welcome their guest but before anyone could say anything Tony gasp as he stared at the one person he thought he would never see again "Lily,"

—-

Everyone was shocked when the lady with a fiery red hair suddenly flung herself to Tony hugging the young genius tightly.

"Anthony! Dear merlin I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," apologised Lily as she cried hysterically .

Tony held the woman against his chest as he whispered words of comfort. " Calm down , Lily flower. You have nothing to apologise for.

Lilly shook her head vehemently in disagreement as she continued to cry in his arms muttering thing that made no sense to Tony at all " I should have come sooner. I should have talked to you. I should have been here for you. But I'm scrared that they might also take him away. I'm scared that they might also hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,"

Tony not knowing what to do he looked at the men who arrived with Lily. As if sensing his struggle, the blonde man approached them and extract Lily gently away from Tony. He then took out a small vial from his pocket and convinced Lily to drink it.

After a while Lily sagged unconscious in the blonde's arm,

"What happened? Is she alright?" asked Tony worriedly as he ushered them inside the room and into the couch where Lily was settled gently.

" Don't worry, she's fine. Lily has been suffering anxiety attack lately and the sleeping med's are the only one who could calm her down," explained the other man with them " I'm Professor Severus Prince," he added introducing himself "My bonded Marvolo Dumbledore and Sirius Black" he continued gesturing to two man sitting beside him. " Headmaster Albus Dumbledore," indicating to the old man beside his husband " They Remus Lupin. Lucius Malfoy, Lily's husband. And you already know , Lily,"

Tony nodded thankfully for the introduction " Um, so I am Tony Stark and-"

"You don't have to introduce yourselves, Mr. Stark. Your team are very well known even in Britain," Remus assured the young genius with a small smile.

"Oh. Okay. And please call me Tony,"

" We apologise for the unexpected visit but we really need your help-"

" How dare you?" Wanda interrupted quite rudely

"Wanda!" Steve chastised looking at Wanda in warning. But Wanda just ignored him.

" They claimed to be James friend but they never even attend his funeral. They weren't here to see Tony suffer. How he was almost destroyed by his grief. Even after that, Tony had searched for them for so many years. He was so worried for Charles. Each and every night he would cry himself to sleep thinking about Charles. He was eaten with guilt at the thought that he had failed James. He didn't stop for sixteen years hoping that one day he would eventually find him. And now all of a sudden you would all show up as if nothing had happened? You only show up because you needed his help. You didn't even asked about Tony at all," Wanda ranted furiously

The entire room was filled with silence after Wanda's rant. The other avengers was all stiff glaring at their visitors. Though Tony was looking at Wanda in shocked. He had no idea that Wanda knew he was searching for Lily and Charles. Steve on the other hand fully understand Wanda's outbursts as currently he also felt the same. But arguing wouldn't do anything. It would only upset Tony even more.

" You don't know anything about us. So you have no right to judge us," spat Sirius just as angrily

"Sirius, we already talked about this," Marvolo reminded him seriously

" You're right. We don't know anything about all of you. You didn't even gave Tony a chance to get to know you. You just all left him in his grief all alone. And now we don't plan to know you even more now. You all dare barge in here after sixteen years of hiding and demand Tony's help. No, you can just go crawl back from wherever rock you all were hiding," Wanda spat back in outrage red swirl of her magic was starting to form on her hands.

" You're right. We don't really want to come here. I don't really want to see him. He was the reason James is gone now," Sirius spat spiteful looking at Tony coldly.

Before anyone could reprimand Sirius.  
Everything happened too fast and downhill after that. Before Steve could stop him Clint draw his bow and shot at the same time Natasha throws one of her knife. But before the arrow or the knife could hit its target some sort of shield formed in front of their visitors. Then out of nowhere a flash of red light shot from the man that insulted Tony and was about to hit Natasha if not for Steve shield blocking it.

All hell would have broken loose and Clint, Natasha, Thor and Sam would have attack but they found themselves behind a red barrier that separates them. From their guest while the one who insult Tony found himself unable to move

"ENOUGH!" Wanda bellowed furiously her eyes glowing red in anger.

Tony stood frozen on his spot looking looking very pale. His eyes filled with pain, fear and unshed tears and his whole body was shaking so badly that only Wanda's firmed gripped in his waist was stopping him from crashing on the floor.

Steve immediately rushed towards them taking Tony and guiding him to one of the couch. Pepper disappeared for a moment and return with a glass of water for Tony.

"Wanda, let go of them now," ordered Steve softly but firmly

Wanda's eyes flashed red as she stared at their visitors in anger " We welcome them here as guest even though their mere presence here cause Tony a great distress. They should return the favor by respecting us. Tony specially . They knew nothing about him. They have no right to insult and hurt him, not in his own home,"

"We apologized for my husband's uncouth behaviour. I swear that it would not happen again. Could you please free him now as we have no idea what your magic's effect to our unborn child," Severus asked stiffly

Wanda immediately released Sirius at the mention of the unborn child. Everyone staring at Sirius incredulously. All of them thinking the same. How foolishly reckless he was for provoking them when he knew he was pregnant.

" You're not the one who should apologise," Wanda sniffed

" Sirius,"

" I'M NOT GOING TO APOLOGISE," Sirius shouted in rage " he's going to take Charles and Harry away from us. He would get them killed just like he did with -,"

Slap

Sirius stopped his rant as he stared at Lily in shock.

" Don't you dare blame Tony on this, Sirius Black," Lily hissed furiously.

" Fine!" Sirius spat as he sat back down. He may be reckless at times but he's not stupid enough to cross an angry Lily Malfoy.

"He's pregnant?" Tony asked all the hurtful words already forgotten as he looked at the Black lord worriedly. He couldn't help but think that if James was alive would he also get pregnant? They always talk about kids before. He thought that James meant about adopting. Then his heart clenched painfully and he choked back a sob when he remembered the last time they were together before James died. He said that he had something very important to tell him. His fiancee was so happy. He kept touching his stomach with a sappy smile.

" Tony, are you alright?" Steve asked concerned when noticed the unshed tears.

Tony smiles in assurance as he hastily wiped the tears on his eyes " Im fine, da,"

" To answer your question Mr. Stark. Yes he is pregnant. And we will be talking about his foolishness once we went home," Severus replied shooting Sirius a warning look when he was about to open his mouth to say anything else.

" May I inquire why you all don't seem to be surprised with this news?" Marvolo inquired curiously . He too sent a look at Sirius.

" Being an Avengers isn't what you really consider as normal, sir," Tony pointed out politely

" This make thing more easier then," Headmaster Dumbledore commented speaking for the first time.

" Tony, we have something very important to tell you. Please don't be mad. Let us explain everything first," Lily said warily

" Lily, I'll never be mad at you," Tony reassured Lily

But Lily shook his head in disagreement then she look at Tony straight in the eyes. " Tony, James is alive,"


End file.
